deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell
1= |-| 2= Cell is a villain from the Japanese anime television series, Dragon Ball Z. He appeared in S3 EP9 of One Minute Melee and fought Meruem from Hunter X Hunter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amazo vs. Cell (Abandoned) * Bizarro vs. Cell * BlackWarGreymon vs. Cell * Deoxys vs Cell * Cell VS Hulk * Kirby vs Cell * Cell vs. Meruem * Cell VS Nazo * Cell vs. SCP-682 * Cell vs Seth * Cell VS Shadow the Hedgehog * Ultron vs Cell * Zygarde vs. Cell Completed Death Battles * Cell VS Aida * Cell vs Annihilus * Cell vs Bojack * Doomsday vs. Cell * Cell vs laharl * Metal Sonic vs. Cell * Cell vs. Mewtwo * Cell VS Peanut Butter the Bidoof Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Brainiac * Deadpool (Marvel) * Desco (Disgaea) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Orga (Godzilla) * Mega Man X * Parasite * [[Zero (Mega Man X)|Zero (Mega Man X)]] History Death Battle Info * Name: Cell * Age: 17 * Height: 7', 7'5, 7' (Dependant on form) * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Bio-Android Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Physique * Absorption: This is one of Cell's more famous techniques. He uses his tail (which is concealed in his Perfect-Super Perfect forms) in order to gain all of the strength that the victim possesses. There are two methods to faciliate this technique: The first involves him stabbing the target and extract all of the organic matter of a victim, which leaves the clothing behind. The second involves him directly swallowing the person whole through his tail, holding them unconscious in his body. This is his preferred method since he also obtains the full power of those he absorbed through this method. * Regeneration ** Originated from Piccolo's cells; however this was modified to be far superior to Namekian regeneration and allow Cell to survive decapitation or near obliteration. * Ki Manipulation * Telekinesis * Able to survive in Space * Summoning Cell Juniors, the seven offspring of Cell himself. * Teleportation w/ Super Perfect Cell via the Instant Transmission technique Feats * Regenerated his upper body after it was blown off * Regenerated after blowing himself up. This explosion is powerful enough to destroy the Earth. * Completely unaffected by human weapons; including massive manmade explosives * The Cell Juniors are powerful enough to match Cell Saga Vegeta and Future Trunks * Learns Instant Transmission when he teleported with Goku near the end of the Cell Games Saga Flaws * Can still die if all of his cells are obliterated. ** Killed by Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. * His healing factor can temporarily burn out if he takes too much damage or pain; hence why blunt force has managed to defeat him and why Goku saw it necessary to give him a senzu bean. ** Likewise his Ki can run out and needs time to recharge. * Will regurgitate any androids he previously absorbed if Cell takes too much damage. This could return Cell to a previous form as well; weakening him. * His tail cannot 'drink' the fluids of robots or non-organics. https://youtu.be/FSaZ6g_w9gY?t=1m49s * His tail's absorbing abilities require time to perform; meaning if Cell is interrupted then his victim can escape. https://youtu.be/kvcbSsPPHyc?t=2m4s * An enemy significantly more powerful than Cell can escape being 'swallowed' by his tail. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tGCHOjmpWA * Cocky enough to allow his enemies to rest and train for 10 days before his rematch against them. * Cell was officially Android 21 before DragonBall FighterZ introduced the new character. It's unclear if Akira simply forgot this fact. ''Gallery'' '' render_cell_imperfetto_hd_by_simoneartsrender-d5it5bk.png render_cell_2_trasformazione_by_renderdragonball-d4qydac.png Cell-X_Render_(Dragon_Ball_Online).png Super_Perfect_Cell.png 506474-cell_trasformazioni.jpg '' Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with a Clone Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fusions Category:Insects Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Saiyans Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Villains Category:Wave Manipulators